


The Mythos of Minecraft

by castleofwarriors



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ancient Mythology, Banishment, Castles, Creation Myth, Epic Battles, Gen, Gods, Mojang - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Story within a Story, The End, The Nether, The Overworld, The Void, village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleofwarriors/pseuds/castleofwarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young human raised by Villagers has found some very interesting scrolls that tell the story of how his world came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

The sun rose over the Overworld. The zombies and skeletons began to burn, as a young man made his way out of an ancient and crumbling castle, carrying a large bag filled with scrolls. This young man was named Steve. Steve walked for hours, until he reached a small village. He smiled. The villagers may not be human, but they were family to him. He walked down the street, and took a moment to drink from the well. Several of the villagers called out greetings as they saw their hero return from his journey. He headed to the elder's home, where he deposited his bag. The elder turned, and smiled. They began to have a discussion. Yes, the Redstone mechanisms had kept the zombies out. No, the iron golem wasn't fully repaired yet. Yes, Steve had successfully retrieved what was left of the castle library. Steve pulled the scrolls from his bag, and laid them across the table. The elder examined them, then went outside and called for the librarian. The librarian examined the scrolls as well, and set to work trying to decipher them. Steve took this opportunity to go check on his wheat farm. The wheat was growing well, and they'd soon have enough wheat stored up to last the entire year. He sat down, took his iron sword from its sheath, and began to polish it. The rest of the day passed rather quickly, and soon the sun was setting. Steve stood, stifling a yawn. The Redstone defenses he'd installed were meant to keep the villagers safe while the iron golem was recovering from a particularly nasty siege, but Steve didn't trust machines, so he stood, sword at the ready. As it turned out, the Redstone worked perfectly, and everything was fine. He noticed that the zombies' attempts were rather half-hearted, and they gave up rather quickly. Steve went to bed, and when he awoke, he checked on the elder. The first of the scrolls had been translated.


	2. Ether

　　In the time before time, there was nothing. Ether swirled in the darkness of the Void. The only things that existed were smaller than anything that currently exists. However, after billions of years of existing in such a state, the world convulsed, and these tiny particles swirled together, mixing with the ether to create a single goddess of pure light, and infinite kindness. This goddess was Mother Mojang. She was born pure and innocent, a light among the shadows. However, she did not abhor her world, for the shadow was not a sign of corruption. She instead danced with it, and light and shadow were one for a single glorious moment. And from that moment were born four impossibly powerful beings. They did not yet have names, nor any sort of features, for they were pure consciousness. However, Mojang saw them as her children, a mixture of light and shadow, and she created a world for them. A world of pure light on one side, and of pure shadow on the other. She then died, and the four beings mourned her, and named the world Mojang in her honour. 

　　Unfortunately, the four beings were not as pure as Mojang, and cursed the dark side of their world, blaming it for their mother's death and forcing the shadows back into the void. Their bitterness at being banished from the world of gods caused the shadows much bitterness. Only one of the four saw the beauty in the shadows. 　　

For centuries the four beings simply existed, until they began to argue. And as they argued and bickered, their personalities and identities came into existence. Notch, the eldest, who was the most vehement in the decision to cast the shadows out from Mojang, had a drive to create, to bring life. Ender, the second eldest, disagreed with Notch, seeing the beauty in the shadows. However, he was a peaceful mediator, and saw that if he argued at this point, while all four were still filled with rage and pain, Notch's anger would destroy their mother's world. Wither, the next youngest, agreed with Notch, but only because he saw that the majority despised the shadows. He despised being put in a leadership position, preferring to let others take the lead, and to follow orders diligently. Herobrine, the very youngest, agreed with Notch, for he had been closest to Mojang. He was filled with a passionate desire to utterly destroy anything that hurt his family. He was also the least powerful of the four.


	3. Rail

Steve's eyes were wide. He simply couldn't comprehend the idea of beings so powerful you couldn't even see them, or lands made of light. Light came from torches, and certainly wasn't something you could touch. The librarian nodded at him, and he bowed his thanks before leaving the Villager to continue translating. He headed towards his own house, bigger than the villagers' houses, and built with his own hands. He walked inside, and was immediately bowled over by his dog. He laughed as it licked his face, and eventually lifted it off him. He walked over to his treasure chest, and opened it. Inside were several planks of wood, as well as blocks of cobblestone, three loaves of bread, and a pile of iron ingots, all covered in several layers of redstone dust. Steve removed his pack from his shoulders, and emptied it out. Several bricks made of stone, more bread, some beef, his bow, and several books. He removed the quiver from his back and dumped it in the chest as well. He left his sword at his side. He closed the chest, and his stomach growled. Luckily, now that Steve was in the village, he'd be able to have a proper dinner as long as he had something to trade for food, which he did. And even if he didn't, he had his bread and meat. He looked behind his normal chest, and pushed a button. There was the sound of pistons, and the back wall opened to reveal a staircase leading underground. Steve headed down, acutely aware of the door closing behind him. No problem, there was a button on this side too. He walked along the well-lit stairway, until he reached the bottom, where there was an iron door barring his way, and a row of levers with numbers above them. He smirked, remembering that he'd designed the system himself. He had the combination memorized, and the door opened on its own as he pulled the right levers. Inside the tiny room beyond was another treasure chest. However, this one was pitch-black, with a glowing green eye where the latch would've been on a normal chest.

        Nobody was sure how Ender Chests worked, only that items put into one could be accessed at any other, but only by the person who put them in. Steve opened his Ender Chest, and found himself staring at a humongous pile of emeralds, the currency of the villagers. He filled his bag, and shut the chest, making sure to reset the door as he left. He went back through the secret passageway, and headed outside. The residents of his home village would never accept money from him, being family. Besides, he was the one who grew their food in the first place. No, when he wanted to buy food, he headed to the other village. It was much larger, and the Villagers there weren't quite as friendly. However, they had access to several exotic foods Steve had never even heard of until his first visit there as a young child. They had things like melons and pumpkins and pork which he'd never find in his own home. Unfortunately, the village was a half day's walk away. However, he never walked there. He knew there was a relic of the same lost civilization that had created the castle that would make the trip just under half an hour. Steve headed out until he found what he was looking for; iron brick steps leading into an underground chamber made out of what must be iron blocks, though it was covered in dirt. There were several ancient couches that were far too fragile to sit on. However, most importantly, there was a gap in the middle of the room, and in that gap was a rail. Steve pried open an incredibly old door that lead to a room full of metal boxes with the top side missing, and four wheels. When he'd first found them, they were rusty and unusable, but he made sure they still worked by oiling them regularly. He picked one, and wheeled it out onto the rail, where its wheels interlocked with the metal. Steve hopped in, and pushed a lever inside forward, starting towards the big village.

　　The cart pulled to a stop in a similar station. Steve hauled it into a similar room, then headed up the stairs. He found himself standing outside the big village. And what a village it was. Rather than wandering about looking for traders, the Villagers had set up a marketplace, and were selling all kinds of food and other things. Fresh salmon from one stall, peeled potatoes from another. Steve took out his moneybag, and bought a huge amount of food. He returned under ground two hours later with a bag devoid of emeralds, instead stuffed with everything he'd need to cook an amazing stew; Mushrooms, carrots, potatoes, fish, beef, pork, chicken, melon, and even a bit of pumpkin. He was sorely tempted to eat something immediately, but instead retrieved his minecart and set off towards home. Another half hour later, he was at home, crafting a cauldron to mix his stew in. He retrieved some water from the well, and began putting things into the cauldron, which he'd placed over a fire. Tonight he'd feast on his purchases. His dog gave a whine right before he added the last piece of beef, and he laughed, tossing it to him instead.

  
　　The stew was in fact gorgeous, and Steve prided himself on being able to make it. Soon after he'd finished, however, there was a knock at the door. When he answered, it was the Elder. The librarian had finished with the second scroll.


End file.
